


Open Dress

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/4.jpg">The Nutcracker Ballet</a><br/>I’ve seen the Nutcracker Ballet twice when I was six. I’ve studied it in class and I’ve seen the movie a dozen of times. It didn’t help <i>at all</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Dress

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [The Nutcracker Ballet](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/4.jpg)  
>  I’ve seen the Nutcracker Ballet twice when I was six. I’ve studied it in class and I’ve seen the movie a dozen of times. It didn’t help _at all_.

  
Harry looked at himself in his conjured mirror once more. He looked absolutely, completely, utterly ridiculous. The next time he’d see a Dementor, he’d just have to think about this and the creature would be sent to Dementors’ ninth circle of Hell immediately.

He cursed himself again for agreeing to Hermione’s _wonderful_ idea. Of course he’d said yes when she suggested to put on a show as a Christmas present for the children of the orphanage. Maybe if he’d known then what his costume would be…let’s say he’d have at least _tried_ to say no. Not that Hermione could ever take no for an answer. The girl was a _menace_.

Harry sighed again and decided he definitely needed to take _drastic_ measures. If he actually broke his leg, Hermione wouldn’t force him to do anything now, would she? She’d be able to mend it very quickly, though. Harry was starting considering the pros and cons to vanish his bones completely when the door of his office opened without warning.

‘Potter, I hope you’ve finished the report on the Culkin case, because—,’ Draco Malfoy stopped mid-sentence, halfway into Harry’s office.

Harry thought his timing couldn’t have been worse. Malfoy would no doubt take the piss profusely, laugh his arse off, and call one of his buddies at the _Prophet_ to take loads of embarrassing pictures. Harry would never be able to live it down.

Except—, except Malfoy was awfully silent and completely immobile. Harry looked at him more closely to see his cheeks flushed and his eyes avoiding him quite unsubtly. Or rather, Malfoy’s eyes seemed to be fixed somewhere _lower_.

Harry smirked at the realisation of what Malfoy seemed so interested in and cleared his throat loudly. ‘Liking the leotard look, Malfoy, are you?’

Malfoy’s only answer was to leave the room as fast as possible, his cheeks burning red.

A few minutes later, Harry had his head in the Floo, talking to his best friend. ‘I’m totally doing it. You can absolutely, completely, utterly count on me, Hermione.’

‘Really?’ Hermione seemed quite dubious. ‘What happened to “I’d rather have my nuts cracked than doing this bloody Nutcracker Ballet”?’

‘Let’s just say something happened, and it made me change my mind,’ Harry said with what he tried to make an enigmatic smile. ‘Just be sure to send an invitation to Malfoy. I have a hunch that he’s going to like it very much.’


End file.
